Tierra de muñecos
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Nunca le desees algun mal a alguien porque podría cumplirse.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno en lo que encuentro el cuaderno del Nuevo shredder les mandaré este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tierra de muñecos.**

**Primer capítulo**

Leonardo estaba parado sobre el tejado de un edificio y se le veía triste, hace unos cuants minutos se había pelado con Raphael y todo había sido por una tonteria, peo aun así su hermano le había gritado que por ser el lider ese creía mucho, pero que en realidad nadie lo quería y que deseaban que muriera.

Luego de que Raphael se marchó, Leo se dejó caer sentado sobre un pequeño banco de cemento y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos comenzó a llorar, lo que su hermano le había dicho, le había dolido y mucho.

Pero eso no era todo, incluso Leo creía que ni su maestro lo quería, ya que siempre lo regañaba

x que cuando sus hermanos se portaban mal o se lastimaban. Le decía que por ser el mayor era el responsable de ellos., pero realmente no se sabía quein era el mayor de ellos tres, donnie, Leo, Rapha, o donnie y de Mike era bien sabido que era el más pequeño, y el sensei había elegido a Leo como lider solamente por que desde muy pequeño habia demostrado ser: responsabel, paciente, disciplinado, atento y sobretodo inteligente.

Y lo peor de todo era que el amba a sus hermanos, pero parecía que ellos no lo querían para nada.

Su llantos e hizo más amargo y el cielo se estaba llenando de estrellas, realmente era una noche preciosa.

-¿Por qué lloras? –escuchó de repente y se destapó el rostro.

En la azotea donde estaba ssentado ahora se encontraba también un hombre. leonardo al verlo se quedó bastante sorprendido. el hombre estaba totalmente vestido de negro y traía una hermosa muñeca pelirroja consigo.

Incluso aquel hombre usaba un sombrero de copa.

Leo estaba extrañado, puesto que jamás lo escuchó llegar y ni siquiera esta había cuando comenzó a discutir con Rapha.

El extraño comenzó a avanzar hacia él, y por uns instante Leo creyó que aquel hombre se le acercaba flotando. Se talló los ojos y vio que venía caminando hacia él y que venía apoyado en un bastón.

-saluda al chico marisoln –le dijo el hombre a la muñeca y con una de sus manos enfundadas en un guante le alzó el rostro a Leo.

-Que rostro tan bello, no vale la pena que se tiña de estas lágrimas de perla –le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas.

Leo lo observó, aquel hombre era muy blanco, alto de ojos negros y usaba un monoculo en el ojo izquierdo.

Su cabello era negro y entrecano he incluso tenía barba.

-¿Me vas a decir porque lloras? O porque soy un extraño no me tienes confianza- se sentó a su lado que platicando es como haces amigos.

-Mi hermano me dijo que los demas dicen que no me quieren y que desean verme muerto y creo que tampoco me quiere mi sensei.

-¿A si?, no les hagas caso, luego decimos cosas que no son ciertas.

-No lo Creo, mi hermano ya me la ha dicho varias veces.

-No te preocupes ¿puedo invitarte a comer algo para que se te baje la tristeza?

-No puedo dejarme ver por otros humanos, se podrían asustar.

-¿Asustar? ¿de ti? por Dios si eres bello-. Ante esas palabras las mejillas de Leonardo se sonrojaron un poco-, pero si no quieres estar en la calle, vamos a mi casa.

Leo se puso de pie y siguió al sujeto y ambos abordaron una camioneta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras en la casa de las tortugas, Raphael entrenaba con su saco de arena.

-Raphael –su sensei se le acercó -¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¿Cuál? tengo 3 sensei.

-Leonardo –le dijo.

-¿Cómo quiere que yo sepa? Ya volverá –Le dijo y el sensei lo observo fijamente y luego dando un suspiro se fue a su habitación

-Es cierto que Leo ya se tardó en volver acasa –Mike se giró aver a raspha en lo que jugaba video juegos.

-Y nosotros nos somos sus niñeras para estár detrás de él –respondió este.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leo llegó hasta una enorme mansión, la cual al fondo tenía una torre negra y bastante enorme.

-Sígueme –le pidió aquel extraño y leo se maravillo al ver todos los muñecos que veía a su paso.

-Suelo coleccionar muñecos y de todos tamaños –le dijo el hombre y luego entraron en una preciosa sala con columnas y piso de marmol, era un sala de té, principalemente y bastante acogedora –Vamos a sentarnos.

Tomaron sus lugares y el hombre toco una campanilla y al instante en la puerta apareció un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo.

-¿Llamó Sr?

-Dime ¿te gusta el pastel y el té? –se giró a ver a la tortuga –Y no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Leonardo –le respondió.

-Ah, Leonardo, un nombre bello sin duda, como el gran Da Vinci, aunque me imagino que el no fue tan hermoso como tu –Leo se volvió a sonrojar –Y bueno, volviemdo a lo anterior ¿si te gustaría comer lo que te ofrecí?

-Sí, peor creo que tengo que volver a mi casa Sr.

-De acuerdo, cenas lo que te he ofrecido y luego te llevaré a tu casa.

-Gracias –dijo la tortuga y el mayordomo fue por los pedidos.

-No agradezcas por cierto mi nombre es Smith Edward –le dijo el hombre.

Cuando llego la cena, Smith se puso de pie para recibirlo.

-Leonardo ¿me haces un favor? ¿Ves el muñeco que tengo sobre esa repisa? Tráemelo con cuidado ya que al parecer esta roto de algún lado.

-Sí -Leo se puso de pie y tomó al muñeco el cual le entregó al hombre y vio frente a su silla su pedazo de pastel y tazón de té.

-Gracias –dijo smith al recibir el muñeco y comenzó a revisarlo -. Puedes empezar si quieres, no tardaré mucho.

Leo asintió y se comenzó a comer el pastel, el cual era de fresas, pero a la hora de dar el priemr sorbo a la taza de té, todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, luego todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor y finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente, Smith al verlo, sonrió con ironía.

-Verdaderamente no siempred ebes confiar en los extraños, leonardo…Ayúdame –le pidio a su mayordomo.

Éste se acercó y con una gran facilidad cargó al muchacho sobre su hombro y siguió a su amo primero por la casa, luego por el jardín y finalmente subieron hasta el punto más altod e la torre que ahís e encontraba.

Acuesta a Leonardo sobre esa base de cemento y podrñas irte y recuerda no decir nada.

-Yo nunca digo nada de lo que mi Sr hace. –dijo el mayordomo y después de hacer lo que le pidieron hacer marchó.

Smith a un lado de Leo puso un estuche de instrumentos de disección.

-Eres verdaderamente hermoso. Bien, vamos a comenzar. –le pasó la lengua por al mejilla. comenzando así a violar aquel cuerpo aun virgen que tenía consigo y comenzando asi su terrible tortura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Reki: No aun no encuentro el cuaderno del nuevo shredder, este es otro. Y sí, Leo es muy inocente y esto le saldrá caro.

Mary: ¿te pongo un ring o un tatami? digo pa que golpees a Rapha jajajaja.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2**

Pasaron 3 días desde que leo se había ido y todos estaban preocupados.

-Leo no suele estar tanto tiempo fuera de casa sin avisar. –dijo Donnie la segunda mañana que no lo vieron en su habitación.

-¿Y asi le pasó algo grave? –Mike se veía asustado.

-No pienses en eso mike, Leo está bien –Donnie se giró a verlo.

-Es que no contesta ni su tortucel –le dio su hermano menor a la tortuga de morado.

-"Rayos" –pensó Raphael -."No creo que s ehaya tomado tan enserio mis palabras y se halla ido".

-¿Dónde andarás hijo mío? el sensei sostenía su tazón de té entre sus manos.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Abril y Casey llegaron.

-¿Ya saben algo de Leo? –preguntó su amiga.

-Nada –respondió Raphael.

-Y ni el sensei por medio de la meditación lo ha encontrado –dijo Mike.

-Leonardo –volvió a murmurar la vieja rata con preocupación.

-Ayer en el periódico salió publicada esta noticia y pensamos que quizás… -Casey desplegó el diario sobre la mesa de la cocina y la hoja estaba llena de fotos de niñas y jovenes que habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Nadie hasta ahorita ha sabido algo de ellos –dijo Abril -. Y quienes se encargan del caso son justamente los del FBI, pero aun se dice que no tienen ninguna pista.

-¡Hola! –Ángel entró en ese momento -¿Interrumpo algo?

-No adelante –Donatello le sonrió.

Ángel se acercó a ver también el periódico.

-¡Oh! –exclamó de repente. –Esta niña se parece mucho a una muñeca que tiene un hombre que todos los días a las 9:30 PM hace teatro ne el parque central.

-¿Está segura? ¿le has dicho algo a la policía? –le preguntó Abril.

-No ¿por qué? Ese hombre no está haciendo nada malo, sólo divierte a los niños.

-Pero es bastante sospechoso que tenga una muñeca con la imagen de una d elas niñas que ha desaparecido se tocó la barbilla -. Y si ese hombre sabe de esta niña, entonces es probable que las demás personas que desaparecieron estén con él y quizás Leo.

-Puede ser –dijo el sensei –pero tendríamos que avisarles a los del FBI.

-¿A Bishop? ¿Para qué? –Raphael se giró a ver a su maestro.

-Por que ellos son los más interesados en resolver estos casos y darles noticias a los familiares de las personas desaparecidas.

-Tiene razón sensei –dijo Donnie y tomando el teléfono se comunicó con los del FBI.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y por lo mientras Smith, metía en una maleta a varios de sus muñecos para la función que daría esa noche.

Luego cerró la maleta y tomó entre sus manos a otro muñeco.

-Tú siempre serás mi favorito –le tocó la carita y luego lo guardó.

-Sr, disculpe la interrupción, pero el desayuno está servido –el mayordomo apareció en ese momento con una bandeja.

-Gracias ¿Ya limpiaron los que les pedí?

-Sí Sr, todo bien limpio –informó y puso al charola sobre una pequeña mesa, y le hemos subido agua y pan como de costumbre.

-Bien ¿y las torturas y castigos?

-Se le han aplicado puntualmente.

-¿Qué es el desayuno? –le preguntó.

Emparedados con carne de tortuga –le dijo.

-Bien, debe estar delicioso. Pobre de nuestro amigo. termino siendo mi alimento y eso que fue fácil atraparlo –dijo y se comenzó a reir. –Puedes retirarte

-Con su permiso –el mayordomo se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras en el FBI, Bishop estaba con raphael y los demás.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? –el agente vio fijamente a Ángel.

-Sí y hasta la noche de ayer seguí veindo a este hombre y siempre con esta muñeca.

-Lucy Lions –dijo Stockman.

-Sí –Bishop se giró a verlo srita Lions tenía una amiga llamada Rebeca Runnion. Ambas el 13 de agosto de hace 5 meses salieron a jugar cerca del bosque que estaba cerca de sus casas. decidieron jugar escondidillas. Lucy quedó en buscar a Rebeca más sin embargo nunca la encontró.

"Asustada le informó de sus desaparición a sus padres y a los padres de su amiga y con la ayuda de la gente del pueblo, policía y bomberos fueron en busca de la niña, pero nada y días después Lucy volvería a ese bosque y desaparecería para siempre también".

Ellos escucharon atentamente al historia.

-Y ahora Ángel dijo que vio a un hombre con una muñeca a imagen y semejanza de Lucy Mmm –Donnie se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

-Lo más extraño –Bishop de nmuevo tomó la palabra que este hombre esté dando en la ciudad una función de teatro para los niños a las 9 pm.

-Quizás encuentre en las mañanas el parque muy saturado por otros actores –dijo Mike.

-No, en verdad es muy sospechoso, quizás de esta manera ahora esté atrapando a sus víctimas… Y a propósito ¿qué hacen aquí las tortugas?

-Leo desapareció ya hace unos días y no sabemos nada de él de nuevo habló Mike.

-Y creemos que ese hombre tenga algo que ver –Don secundó a su hermano.

-Pues bien, iremos a investigar.

-Y nosotros claro que iremos con ustedes –Rapha se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien al cuarto para las 9 de la noche en el parque por favor ya buscaremos un lugar donde ocultarnos y que podamos ver todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary: Pues ese hombre realmente es muy cruel y no creo que solo te baste con que hagas que se coma su sombrero.

Reki: pues hay que ver si los chicos llegan a tiempo o no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3**

A la hora acordada llegaron todos al parque y los oficiales iban disfrazados de civiles y las tres tortugas y sus amigos estaban en un roble, los tres hijos de Splinter subidos sobre sus ramas junto a Casey y Abril y el sensei estaban detrás del tronco.

Unos minutos después aquel extraño hombre hizo acto de presencia y montó un pequeño escenario.

-¡Vengan, vengan todos los chiquitines y chiquitinas…Vengan a disfrutar de una pequeña obra de teatro, de un cuento de antes de ir a la cama!

Muchos niños se acercaron y varios de ellos venían con sus papás.

El hombre sonrió y sin que el maestro Splinter y los demás se dieran cuenta, el los vio y sonrió irónicamente.

-"Sin duda alguna lo estarán buscando y creen que yo lo tengo y están en lo cierto, pero me pregunto que pasará si ellos se enteran que Leonardo realmente ya…" –dijo para sí y se rió para sus adentros y vio que los niños ya se habían sentado.

-Buenas noches pequeños y pequeñas, la historia de esta noche trata de una princesa-El hombre de su maletín saco sus muñecos y comenzó la historia.

-…Y así la princesa, se casó con el joven y apuesto príncipe, que le dijo que el si la quería y fueron felices para siempre –Terminó la historia y los niños aplaudieron Y Mike entre ellos, llevándose así un zape de Rapha.

El hombre guardo sus muñecos y recogió su pequeño escenario y luego subió a una limusina y tomó entre sus manos a un pequeño muñequito que había dejado ahí guardado y lo besó suavemente en su pequeña y sonriente boquita.

Bishop y los demás lo seguían a una distancia prudente.

Llega ron frente a una enorme mansión y vieron la inmensa torre negra pero no le prestaron interes, era más importante saber si ahí estaba Leo, para las tortugas y sus amigos y para el FBI y Bishop saber si ese hombre tenía que ver algo con las desapariciones misteriosas.

Smith entró en la casa y se sabía seguido, pero no hizo nada por detener a sus perseguidores, más que sólo perderles de vista y hacer que lo buscaran.

Bishop y los demás comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos y vieron la enorme colección de muñecas que sin duda alguna eran iguales a todas las personas desaparecidas y publicadas en el diario y otros de esos muñecos no aparecían en el diario, y cada vez que ellos avanzaban más y más los muñecos tambien cambiaban de tamaño haciendose más grandes cada vez, hasta tener las estaturas exacta de la persona desaparecida.

-Aquí en estos últimos muñecos hay algo raro –Donnie se tocó la barbilla.

-No perdamos el tiempo ahora, tenemos que dar con ese sujeto –dijo Bishop.

-Y encontrar a Leo si es que está aquí –dijo Rapha.

-Lo sé, ustedes divídanse y recorran la casa, yo revisaré a estos muñecos –Abril y Stockman decidieron quedarse con la tortuga de morado.

Raph decidió irse con Cassey y el sensei con Mike, los policías se dividieron en grupos de tres.

Y por lo mientras una persona en la torre, desde que fue capturada y engañada cono los demás por Smith, seguía siendo cruelmente torturada, tanto física, como sexual y psicológicamente. También la mataban de hambre y por si fuera poco no al dejaban dormir.

-Me pregunto –Smith se encontraba de pie dentro de un salón -. Sui aquella persona aun vive, aunque no creo que le falte mucho para morir ¿no lo crees así mi dulce muñeco? – Se abrazó a una vitrina cuadrada que estaba cubierta por una cortina de color negro –Aun recuerdo cuando saque tus órganos y demás para convertirte en un juguete más de mi colección. Tal y como lo hice con los otros.

De repente al puerta se abrió de golpe y aparecieron en el quicio Raph y Casey.

-Vaya –dijo Smith al verlos.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a matar a todos aquellos niños y niñas para convertirlos en muñecos e tu colección? –dijo la tortuga de los sais.

-Así que lo han descubierto.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho –a estas alturas Donnie y los demás ya lo sabían.

-Ah, me escucharon –el hombre cerró los ojos y sonrió con ironía –Pues bien me alegro que seas tú el que vino, ya que quiero mostrarte al último muñeco hasta ahorita de mi colección –Ahora quitó la cortina que cubría a la vitrina -¿No es bello?

Rapha al ver el muñeco, dio un grito que le vino desde lo más profundo de su alma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy:** es verdaderamente imposible que tu tengas eser muñeco jajajaja ¿Aunque realmente quién no quisiera tenerlo?

**Kitty:** Más adelante sabras que es lo que pasó con Leo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 4**

-No puede ser –dijo Casey.

-¡Leo, Leo! –gritó rapha con deseperación y tomando uno de los palos de Hockey de Casey, golpeo con furia el cristald e la vitrina y lo rompió y luego sacó a su hermano y acostándolo con cuidado e el piso lo abrazó.

-Cielos –dijo Smith con una sonrisa irónica, al ver que rapha lloraba amargamente en lo que abrazaba a su hermano.

-Perdóname Leo, por favor perdóname.

-Por lo que veo, si fuiste tú el que el dijo aquellas terribles palabras antes de que yo me lo encontrara y terminara con su vida –vio a Casey acercarse a rapha y apretarle los hombros para darle apoyo.

Rapha seguía llorando dolorosamente, sin dejar de abrazar a ese muñeco que era su hermano.

Los demás entraron en aquella habitación.

-Raph –Mike le habló y no se daba cuenta que era lo que pasaba –Donnie y los demás han descubierto que los ultimos muñecos…

-¡Lo sé, ya lo sé! ¡no tienen por qué decírmelo! –Gritó y entonces se dieron cuanta de que tenía lso ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Rapha, que…¡LEO! –Abril al darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba se tapó la boca angustiada.

El maestro Splinter con el corazón en la boca se acercó a ver.

-No… no –dijo el sensei al darse cuenta, he hincandose y con las manos temblorosas tomó el rostro de su tortuga –No, ¡No mi niño, no mi Leonardo! –el maestrolo abrazó con desesperación y comenzó a llorar -¡Por que mi niño, porque mi leonardo, porque mi hijo! –Donnie y Mike sin creerlo también se acercaron a ver y Donnie con un gran nudo en la garganta le toco los hombros a su sensei

-Que cruel –dijo Ángel.

-No, mi hermanito _mike se veía muy afectado y Donnie igual.-¡Es mi culpa. todo es mi maldita culpa! –Rapha se puso de pie y se salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Rapha! -Casey corrió detrás de él.

5 minutos después los del FBI se acercaron al maestro Splinter.

-Disculpe, pero tendremos que llevarnos el cuerpo.

-No el sensei lo abrazó con más fuerza dejenme tenerlo en mis brazos un poco más.

El oficial sin saber que hacer se giró a ver a Bishop

-Sólo dos minutos más –dijo éste -. ya que es necesario llevarnos también a Leonardo para realizarle unos estudios y la autopcia.

-Veo que todos están reunidos –Smith quien estaba escondido detrás de una cortina se acercó a ellos.

-¡Eres un maldito! -Don se le avalanzo y el otro sin esfuerzo alguno le paró el bo con una sola mano

-No es conmigo con quien deberías estar enojado, sino con tu hermano Raphael.

-¿Cómo? –Donnie no entendía -¡Explícate!

-¿Pero sabes que fue lo mejor de todo? que si tu hermano Raphael no le hubiera dicho eso a Leonardo _Los demas lo vieron cara de ¿De que hablas? Yo jamas hubiera logrado tener este hermoso muñeco, que por cierto me comí un poco de él, soy adicto a la carne de tortuga y por si fuera poco, en una par de ocaciones mienstras vivía tuve sexo con él, aunque pobrecito, el no quería. cuandopse dio cuenta de lo que el hacia, se puso a gritar y a llorar, le dolía en serio –Ante tales palabras uno de los puños de Donatello se estampó contra su rostro, y le volo el monocuño y le sacó sangre de la nariz y de la boca –Vaya –se quitó la sangre con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Cómo te atreviste a ultrajar a mi hermano, maldito estúpido!

-Por que no hubiese sido suficiente con solo asesinarlo y convertirlo en muñeco –le dijo con ironía.

Por lo mienstras el Sensei aun se oponía a que el FBI se llevara a su tortuguita.

-Vamos Sr Déjelo –le decia Abril.

-Se lo devolveremos después de las pruebas para que le de cristiana sepultura –dijo uno de los oficiales.

-Mi Leonardo, mi niño –sollozaba sobre su pecho y aquel muñeco tambien tenía los ojos abiertos y lloraba, sus lágrmias llegaban hasta las comisuras de su boca y parecía que se las bebía, incluso estás eran de perla derretida.

-Si gustan, podrían venderlo, les pagarían muy bien por él –Smith se seguía burlando.

-¡Ya callate! –le gritó Donatello.

-La verdad duele ¿No es así? Leonardo por lo que veo aquí y ahora, creyó erroneamente en las palabras de Raphael. Creyó que en verdad nadie lo quería, que no lo necesitaban y que deseaban que muriera –Ante aquellas palabras de ese hombre, todos quedaron en shock y el sensei por vez primera solto al muñeco.

-Leonardo –le dijo con preocupación -¿Por qué hijo mío' ¿Por qué creiste eso? Tu eras mi niño concentido y mi favorito.

-tal vez después de las palabras de Raphael todo lo comenzó a ver oscuro y yo logré transmitir todo el dolor que llegó as entir en este muñeco. Así que cuando la gente lo observara, ellos también sintieran el dolor que él siente, que todos supieran que se siente muy solo, que nadie lo quiere y entonces los niños los niños seríanq uienes recibieran este mensaje con más fuerza y lo abrazarían para demostrarle que no estaba sólo.

-¡Eres un moustro! –Mike se giró a verlo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas -¡Te aprovechaste de la confusión de mi hermano y le mentiste, para traerlo hasta acá y cometer con él tus fechorías! ¿Y lo que es peor lo has convertido en un muñeco que cause lástima a quein lo vea y haga que los niños lo abracen sion saber que abrazn a un cadaver!

-Me sorprender Michaelangello no eres tan estúpido como se dice.

-¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermano menor! –Donatello volvió a empuñar su Bo y realmente lo veía con odio.

-Oh, esos ojos están llenos de odio, pero en verdad me pregunto si me odias a mi más que a tu hermano Raphael, ya que el en realidad es el culpable de todo esto.

Ante esas palabras Donatello apretó su Bo con más furia.

-Primero acabaré contigo maldito y después con Raphael. No tenía por que decirle esas mentiras a Leo, no tenía que poner esas palabras para con él en nuestros labios.

-Yo quería mucho a mi herrmanito –dijo Mike –Leo era muy noble, muy gentil, él no le hacia daño a nadie. Para mi era el hermano mayor que todos quisieran tener.

-Cualquiera de nosotros a excepción de Raphael, hubiera preferido cortarse la mano o la lengua antes de dañar a mi hermano. leo en verdad nos dio mucho.

Smith seguía sin mostrar sentimiento alguno del compasión y sólo vio como los del FBI tapaban el cuerpo de la tortuga y se lo llevaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ccontinuará….


	5. Chapter 5

**Reki:** ¿Te soy sincera? no he visto masacre en texas más bien un poco de la idea me vino un anime llamado kuroshitsuji.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 5**

-Ya es muy tarde para que Leonardo sepa que lo que le dijo Raphael es mentira…ES realmente una pena…, pero para que no lo extrañen, les regalo esté –lees dio el muñequito que el habia tenido en su coche (al cual le besó la boquita cuando hace rato subió a él) y a diferencia del otro este mini Leo de peluche si sonreía. –Y bien, ya va siendo hora de que se vayan.

-Más bien va ya siendo hora de que seas detenido –Bishop avanzó hacia él.

-Ja, no lo creo –lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció.

-Demonios –murmuró Bishop -¡Aunque nos cuesta la vida a los del FBI, ratrearemos toda esta casa, hasta dar con ese sujeto y encerrarlo, el crimen de asesinar niños es lo más aberrante que existe y no lo perdonaré.

Los oficiales de FBI asintieron y se pusieron a peinar la zona.

-Será mejor que nosotros regresemos a casa –dijo Abril y s elimpió un poco las lágrimas –"Leo no se merecía lago así".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casey alcanzó a Raph hasta la bahía y observó como su amigo apretaba con furía el barandar que conducía hacia la playa y veía hacia el horizonte con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Leonardooooo!!!!!! –gritó la tortuga de repente con todas sus fuerzas, como si buscara que su hermano ahora ya muerto lo escuchara y pudiera así regresar.

-Rapha –Casey se acercó a él y lo vio caer al piso completamente abatido.

-Leo siempre fue alguien muy gentil, muy puro. Le gustaba ayudar a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio y siempre se le veía sonreir. –le comenzó a decir Raph a su amigo –Yo en cambio siempre he sido un 0 a un lado de él. He de admitir que cada vez que alguein decía algo bueno de él por dentró me sentía muy orgulloso. sabía que podría llegar aklto en la vida. Sin embargo yo mimo le corte abruptamente las alas –dio un suspiro –sé que no merezco que me perdone.

-Raph, donde quiera que Leo se encuentre sé que él no te guarda rencor.

-Puede, ya que Leo no conocía el odio… Casey, él no era capaz de odiar a nadie y si en verdad a partir de hoy quieres ver a alguien odiandome pero en serio, te sugiero que vayas a casa y te fijes en Donnie, ya que cuando se pone furioso y comienza a odiar alguien, hasta Dios se hace a un lado, para no enfrentarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y dicho y hecho. Donatello odio a Rapha como a nadie en el mundo a partir de entonces por loq eu le había pasado a Leo y nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Mike por su parte no había dejado de llorar y ya ni jugaba video juegos, veía la TV o comía chatarra y menos aun usaba su patineta. Y el maestro splinter se había encerrado en su habitación donde les pedía que lo dejaran en paz y sus lágrimas hasta entonces no habian dejado de caer, sobre aquel muñequito de tela y algodón que sonreía y se parecía a su Leonardo.

-Perdóname hijo mío, todo a sido mi culpa. No siempre tu tenías que ser el responsable de todo y debimos haberte dicho que te queríamos, al menos yo, y asi no hubieras creído en aqs palabras de Raphael.

Y ya para esos días el FBI ya había atrapado a Smith y sus secuaces, y lo más difícil para los oficiales fue comenzar a devolver los cuerpos los familiares de los desaparecidos, después de los estudios..

Y tres días más después, checaban al muñeco que era Leo y cuando intentaron leer su ADN sucedió algo extraño y stockman fue a enseñarle a Bishop los resultados.

-No puede ser, repite las pruebas nuevamente por favor –le dijo.

-Si Sr –respondió Stockman.

Pero los resultados volvieron a salir igual y Bishop tomó el telefono y marcó.

-¿Diga?' –el que contestó del otro lado fue Rapha. Bishop se había coomunicado a la casa de las tortugas.

-¿Quién habla? –preguntó el agente.

-Raphael –respondió.

-Soy el agente Bishop y es bueno que tu contestes.

-¿ya nos devolverá el cuerpo de mi hermano?

-No y no lo hare…

-Pero…

-Calma Raphael, te pido que me escuches… No se los devolveremos ya que las pruebas que le hicmos a ese muñeco no muestra el ADN ni de tu hermano y ni de ninguna otra persona. Es unsimple muñeco verdaeramente sin vidas… Puede ser que ese sujeto, tenga escondido a leonardo en otra parte, y probablemente con vida.

-¡¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?! –Raphael se puso de pie por que estab sentado en un sillón y se oía estupefacto.

-Lo que oísdte ya hora vamos de nuevo a esa mansión, aunque tal vez me equivoque y encontremos el cuerpo de tu hermano sin vida en otro lado.

-Quizás en el refri o la estufa, ese sujeto deijo que era adicto ala carne de tortuga –Dijo Stockman y Bishop lo golpeó.

-Los veré allá –Raphael sin decir nada a sus hermanos y sensei salió de la casa sobre su motocicleta y se dirigió a velocidad hacia aquella mansión y rezando con todas sus fuierzas que su hermano aun siguiera con vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Reki**: eeperemos en Dios que Leo este con vida.

**Mary**: pues esperemos y estés en lo cierto jaja

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

**capitulo 6**

-¡Hey Raph! ¿a dónde vaz? –Casey lo vio pasar.

-¡No tengo tiempo Casey, al parecer Leo aun está con vida! y está encerrado dentro de esa mansión!.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Espera vamos contigo! deja tu moto aquí y vamos en mi camioneta.

Abril incrédulamente recibió la noticia y también los acompañó.

Cuando ellos tres llegaron hasta su destino, vieron que aquella mansión había sido asegurada por completo por el FBI, ya que comoe sta había quedado deshabitada, muchos maleantes podrían meterse en ella para dañarla o robar algo.

Bishop se acercó al portón principal y lo abriío y luego junto a raphael y los demás entraron a laca, Abril se quedó en la fcamioneta acompañada por otros oficiales.

Y mientras ellos estaban afuera, la persona que se encontraba en la torre, se encontraba completamente abandonada, ya desde que Smith y sus secuaces habían sido detenidos, nadie había ido a verla ya.

Incluso los ojos de esa persona estaban llenos de lágrimas y no por el dolor insoportable de todas las torturas y violaciones que sufrió a manos de esos malditos, sino que lloraba por que creía que jamás volvería a ver a sus seres queridos, que jamás volvería a casa.

Y ya sin poder más sus ultimas fuerzas la abandonaron y quedó inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raphael y los demás siguieron recorriendo la casa, incluso la cocfina y encontraron en el Refri paquetes de carne de tortuga y Rapha hubiese muerto de un infarto si Bishop no se hubiera enterado con un aparato especial que esa carne no pertenecía a su hermano.

Siguieron buscando por la casa y no lo encontraban.

-a lo mejor estamos equivocados y el muñeco que tenemos allá si es Leonardo y Smith le puso algo para que no pudieramos leer su adn.

-Y eso que dices tu. mi estimado, es imposible –le respondió Bishop –Sigamos buscando.

Decidieron dividirse como la vez anterior. Rapha se quedó revisando al parte baja con Casey y en el salón de té encontró las Katanas de su hermano.

-Leo tiene que estar por aquí –le dijo a su amigo –Por nada del mundo se desprendería de sus armas.

Y cuando siguió buscando otra pista, de repente por la ventana vio pasando al rey rata.

-¡Hey! –le grito y se brincó por esta hacia el jardín para perseguirlo.

-¡Raph! –Casey lo siguió.

Rapha corrió detrás de ese sujeto, pero aun así lo perdió de vista.

-Demonios –dijo la tortuga y se golpeó al palma de la mano con el otro puño.

-Raph –Casey por fin lo pudo alcanzar ys e veía sofocado –Corriste muy rápido ¿acaso pasa algo?

-Vi al rey rata –le dijo- y se me hizo muy extraño que él estuviera aquí –se giró un poco y entonces vio la inmensa torren negra -¿y esto?

-Quien sabe –respondió Casey, -pero desde la otra vez la vi Y Rapha de repente tuvo una corazonada.

-Leo –dijo en un susurro y sin perdida corrió hacia ella y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta.

Comenzó a subir sin descanzo y corriendo los escalones hasta la punta, en la torre habían muchas habitaciones.

-Rapha, yo que tu revisaría cada una de las puertas.

-No, por que algo me dice que mi hermano no esta tras ninguna de esas puertas, sino hasta la punta de la torre –llego hasta lo más alto y se encontro con una puerta de madera al final de ese casi oscuro pasillo, Casey alumbro un poco con su celular y Rapha sin pensarlo dos veces abrió aquella puerta.

-¡Leo! –Raphael gritó al ver a su hermano encadenado y sobre todo al ver en que estado tan deplorable se encontrabva y que respiraba con mucha dificultad, parecía más muerto que vivó.

Se veía que habia sido torturado horriblemente y de muchas maneras y que llevaba días sin comer bien. estaba incluso bastante demacrado.

Rapha se acercóa su hermano sin creer lo que veía y usando sus sais le solto las manos que estaban encadenadas encima de su cabeza ys e veía que durante todo ese tiempo lo habían tenido de pie y que mo había podido ni dormir.

-Cuando Leo fue liberado, rapha lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que se impactara contra el suelo y la tortuga de verde claro emitió un quejido mas no desperto.

-Tranquilo Leo, aquí estoy –le dio Rapha.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le preguntó Casey.

-En pésimas condiciones, pero gracias a Dios aun vive, tengo que ir a casa con él para que se cure.

Ambos bajaron rapidamente y casey se comunico con Bishop (por unos comunicadores que el agente les había dado) para decirles que ya habían encontrado a Leonardo.

Y cuando salieron de la torre vieron a los del FBI esperándolos.

Stockman Bishop checaron a Leo.

-Será mejro qeu te apresures a llevarlo a tu casa Raphael, sé que tu hermano Donatello podra curarlo –dijo el científico – y dile a tu hermano que no busquen subir a Leo luego, luego a su peso, ya que podría hacerle daño, sino que esta primera noche lo alimente con suero intravenoso –Raphael asintió –Y cuando tu hermano reaccione, tomenle el peso y en internet busquen en un centro de nutrición como lo pueden ayudar a sentirse mejor.

-Sí muchas gracias –dijo Rapha y vio venir a Casey con su camioneta.

-¡Leo! ¡Leo! –Abril se bajó del vehículo y corrió hacia la tortuga de rojo que entres us brazos tenía a su hermano.

-El esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse, vivirá .le dijo la tortuga a su amiga.

-Bendito sea Dios –dijo ella y se limpió las lágrimas de felicidad -¡Casey convierteel sillón de atrás en cama, Leo necesita reposo!

COn mucho cuidado lo recostaron atrás y lo taparo con uan manta que Abril había traido y Rapha se sentó a un lado de él.

-Veo que equipaste tu camioneta, Casey, disculpa que no lo notara antes.

-No te preocupes, sabemos el motivo –se dirigieron rápido a la casa de las tortugas y ya era muy noche.

Cuando lelgaron a la guarida, Abril fue la primera en entrar a la vivienda.

-¡Abril! –dijo Donnie al verla y él estaba pegado a su computadora como de costumbre.

-Ay Donnie, no sé como decírtelo –Ella se veía nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo te pones así cuando algo bueno pasó ¿Acaso Casey te pidió un bebé?.

-No, algo mucho mejor que eso –le dijo.

-¿Te ganaste un premio? ¿la lotería? –ella seguía negando.

-Será mejor que te suientes Donnie, la noticia te hara caer, lo sé.

-No lo creo –dijo la tortuga.

-¿seguro? –dijo ella.

-A esta alturas y co lo que ha pasado ya nada me puede sorprender o lastimar aun más –le respondio.

-¡Leo esta Vivo! –le dijo ella sin más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Juanis:** amo al azulito jajaja, y por ahí dicen que es muycomun que hagsa sufrir a o le hagas maldadaes a quien te gusta jaja.

**Mary:** si lo dejó en muy mal estado, pero lo bueno es que vive jajaja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 7.**

Donatello se quedó en shock al oir a su amiga.

-¿qué es lo que estas diceindo? ¿cómo que mi hermano vive? –no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

-Lo que oiste Donnie, Leo esta vivo y lo hemos traido, Bishop se lo dijo a Raphael.

-No pude ser posible. No, no puede ser –aslgod e emosión se oía enal bvoz de Donnie.

-Creerlo por favor.

-Es quie no puede, si es verdad que está vivo, ¿entoces dónde está?

-Aquí –Rapha entró con sus hemano en brazoos en ese momento en la guarida.

-¡Leo! -Donnie al ver a su hermano no pudo creer lo ys e acercó a él y lo toco y no pudo evitarq eu su corazón brincara de la emosión al sentir lo caliente que estaba, tenía muchísima fiebre, pero en verdad estaba vivo –acuéstalo ene l sillíon por favor, tengo que revisarlo, Raphael.

-Era el favor que te quería pedir hermano, tu eres el único que puede curarlo –en lo que Rapha acostaba a Leo en el sillón, le dijo también lo que Stockman había pedido.

-¿Quién ha nombrado a… ¡Hermanito! –Mike venía saliendo de la cocina y de inmediato se acercó al sillón donde lo habían acostado, Leo gemía por la fiebre y por lo mal que se sentía y no se daba cuanta de que por fin lo habían rescatado.

Mike emosionado lo abrazó.

-Mike cuidado –le dijo donnie aunqeu el tambiéne staba muy feliz- leo aun está muy lastima do y necesita que lo curemos.

-Sí –dijo el menor con una sonrisa- ¡Es cierto!

-¿qué ocurre? –Rapha se giró a verlo en lo que el tocaba a Leo la frente.

-¡El sensei tiene que venir también a verlo, el ha llorado mucho por Leo!.

-Es verdad –donnie se tocó la barbilla, pero procura darle la noticia suavemente, la impresión podría matarlo, ya que no se encuentra muy bien de emociones que digamos.

-Sí -Mike el asintió a su hermano y se dirigió a la habitación de su sensei.

Donnie seguía checando a su hermano y le tomaba el pulso y la presión.

-¡Sensei, sensei! –Mike entro al cuarto de su maestro sin pedir permiso.

-Déjame sólo por favor Michaelangello -se veía que aun lloraba por si hijo que creía ya perdido para siempre, y que sus lagrimas aun caían sobre el muñequito.

-Sensei tiene que venir, nosotros apenas podemos Creerlo… Se trata de Leo –ante eso el maestro Splinter bajó aún más la cabeza y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Michael, no me menciones a tu hermano, no hagas más grande mi dolor.

-No sensei, no es eso, Es que Leo aun está con vida, venga a verlo, por favor –lo tiraba del brazo intentando hacer que se parara.

-¿Cómo? –el cerebro del maestro no pudo decodificar bien la información recibida.

-Que Leo aun vive –sin creer en las palabras de su hijo menor, els ensei se puso de pie, apoyándose en su bastón.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esta tu hermano? –había algo de emosión contenida en su voz.

-En la sala, Rapha lo ha traido y se ve enfermo, lo hemos acostado en el sillón.- ante aquellas palabras els ensei salio caminado torpemente de la habitación, apoyado sobre su bastón.

Entró en la sala y vio ahí a Abril y Casey, Raphael quien estaba parado cerca de un sillón en el cual Donnie estaba sentado y le tomaba el pulso a su hermano.

-Mi hijo, mi hijo, mi niño –el maestros e acercó a ver el sillón y al ver a su hijo mayor acostado en el y delirar por al fiebre, su alegría no tuvo límites y lo abrazó, y el daba gracais a Dios que no se haya llevado en verdad a su hijo, incluso ahora lloraba de felicidad.

-¿Todo bien sensei? –le pregunto Rapha.

-¿Cómo, cómo supiste que tu hermano vivía?

-Bishop me aviso que en el muñeco no se presentaba ninguan preuba de ADN y por eso fui a investigar.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? Hubiéramos ido contigo –dijo Mike y Don apoyó a su hermano.

-No les dije porque no quería que todos tuvieramos falsas esperanzas, parte ya había hecho mucho daño. Pero por ahora es necesario dejar todo en manos de Donatello para que cure. -Rapha tomó con mucho cuidado a su sensei de los hombros.

-Sí –dijo la tortuga de morado- Raphael, necesitaré tu ayuda para llevar a Leo hasta su habitación, para que pueda curarlo y dejarlo ahí para que se recupere. incluso se ve que necesita dormir.

-Preferiría Donatello –el sensei comenzóa hablar y todos se girarona verlo –que pusieras si es posible a tu hermano en mi habitación, me gustaría porder cuidar de él y ahí sería el mejor lugar.

-Entiendo –sijo donnie, -pero antes hayq ue cambiar su cama, es necesario que leo tenga cobijas limpias-¿te puedo pedir ese favor Mike?

Sí, Mike se fue a cambiar al cama de su sensei y ay luego rapha llevóa su ehrmano mayor hasta allá para acostarlo.

-No te preocupes intrepido, vas a ponerte bien –le susurró en el oido.

Antes de acostar a Leo lo bañaron un poco y el se quejaba y deliraba, mas no despertaba aun y cuando lo terminaron de bañar, Rapha lo cargó de nuevo y lo metió a la cama donde su sensei lo arropó

El maestro Splinter pidió un poco de agua fría, una compresa y el termómetro y Donnie fue a buscar todo eso y su equipo de medicina.

-Se puso muy flaquito –dijo Mike al observar a su hermano acostado.

-Sí Mike, pero Leo se va a recuperar.

-Sí, - el sensei asintió ante las palabras de Donatello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…


End file.
